As Lovers Go
by EmoXeyeliner
Summary: JT fanfic...'nough said. )
1. Epilogue

As Lovers Go

© _As Lovers Go copyright 2004 By: emoXeyeliner  
_  
Disclaimer: All characters are copyrighted to Degrassi all new characters are however mine. The Title "As Lovers Go" is also the title of a song by Dashboard Confessional. Okay oxox -yolanda  
  
Epilogue  
  
[A/N: I usually don't write in the 3rd person so if this is weird or if I accidentally use "I" when referring to JT that why. I'm also not sure if this is a romantic-drama-angst fanfic I just know it's a dram-angst one about JT. But, it will have some romance b/c I want the title to fit in somewhere. 'Kay enjoy r&r =)]  
  
14-year-old JT Yorke sat at lunch with his friends Paige, Spinner, Hazel and Jimmy. This was the life popularity being excepted...or was it. JT told another joke as milk squirted out of his noise. Everyone laughed and so did he but was this what he really wanted? JT looked over at his friend Toby Isaacs who was sitting along reading a book pretending to not notice JT. JT looked away, this was everything he wanted after all...right?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "Well, I was thinking that this weekend we could go on a group date." Said, Jimmy happily to the others glancing awkwardly at JT who was licking the cream off of an Oreo cookie.  
  
JT looked up his dark brown eyes looking like a puppies. "Oh...that's alright I understand." He said.  
  
Paige hesitated looking around at the others. "Well, you know we'd totally love for you to go but, you know we don't want you yo feel out of place when Honeybee and I and like Jimmy and Hazel, get lovey duvvy."  
  
"No, it's fine, really." Said, JT smiling looking around and spotting Manny sitting with Emma.  
  
[A/N: This takes place after Manny has gotten the abortion, and she and Em are friends. In the US that hasn't happened yet nor do I think they're gonna show that eppie but, Degrassi.tv is Canada based and that's where I got my info. Whew.]  
  
JT got his things and went to sit them. "Hello ladies, Manny you look gorgeous as usual Emma I love the show I can almost see your belly button."  
  
Manny laughed. "JT you're so funny, isn't he Em?"  
  
Since Manny had been "some things" she'd almost gone back to the way she was. She didn't dress as "sexilicious" and she had learned not everything you want is as good as it seems before you get it.  
  
Emma bit into her ham sandwich in which she had wrapped in paper as to recycle it. "JT, do you ever stop? Really I'm serious. Anyway what are you doing over here? I thought you and Spin, settled everything?"  
  
JT shifted uncomfortably. Oh I'm over here because I got put out of the couples only table on account of I'm a lonely loser. He said all this in his head of course.  
  
"JT, earth to JT are you listening?"  
  
"Right, well they're planning this couples only thing and I'm not a couple. Although I could dress up as a girl and—"  
  
Manny burst out laughing. "JT, don't. If you need someone to take just...ask me. I'd love to go with you, you know as friends."  
  
JT felt his cheeks flame red. "You mean like the Spring Formal?"  
  
Manny nodded. "That is...if you want too of course." She crossed her legs and smiled sweetly.  
  
"I'd love for you to come but, I don't want to go." Which was the truth. JT felt like he had somehow been crowding the others and that they were happy he wasn't going.  
  
"Oh okay." Said Manny maintaining that perfect smile. Genuine and sweet yet you knew it was hard for her to truly smile when deep down she'd rather cry.  
  
[A/N: Hm, I should work on my fanfic about Ms. Santos]  
  
"Well ladies I know this is disappointing but I'm going to go talk to Toby now."  
  
Emma smiled. "Good, bye JT."  
  
Manny smiled shyly and ran her fingers through her dark wavy hair. JT walked across the lawn to where JT was reading not a book but some stupid computer magazine [but, JT didn't say that out loud.]  
  
"Hey, Tobes what are you reading?" JT asked pretending to care.  
  
"Something. What'll you want?" Asked Toby.  
  
JT shrugged. "I don't know...to be friends again. I mean I know we're like still friends but I mean really friends. What happened to us?"  
  
Toby looked at JT dead in the eyes. "You happened to use. You and your 'popularity' quest. They happened to us, people who don't even really like you."  
  
JT glared at Toby. "Toby just shut-up. It's not my fault that I was your only friend and now you have none. Stop being bitter."  
  
And with that JT took his tray, slammed it into Sheila the lunch lady's arms and went inside. Yes this was everything he ever wanted.  
  
[yay, r&r please. ( My 1 review and my IM made me so happy.] 


End file.
